1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting and illumination devices, and more specifically to such a device using a fiber optic cable which provides at least some lateral illumination from the sides of the cable. The cable is bare, i.e., has no protective sheath, or at least any such sheath is transparent or translucent in order to provide good light transmission properties. The present illumination device is well adapted for use as a supplemental or emergency light for automotive use, where light transmitted from the end of the cable can illuminate a work area, and light transmitted from the side can serve as a signal to warn others of the disabled or parked vehicle. A self contained light may be incorporated, or the device may utilize other vehicle lighting, as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some time after the advent of the automobile and its associated lighting systems for night travel, the emergency light was developed. Since that time, numerous different types of electrical, chemiluminescent, and combustive (flares, etc.) lights have been developed, to assist and protect the motorist during a roadside repair or emergency.
These devices generally serve one or the other of two purposes: (1) to provide supplemental illumination for repairs or other work which must be accomplished in order to proceed, or (2) to provide an illuminated emergency signal to others in the area. Very few, if any, devices have been developed which are intended to provide, and which are capable of providing, both supplemental lighting for work in conditions of poor lighting, and emergency warning lighting in such a situation, as is accomplished by the present invention. A discussion of the specific distinctions between the prior art which is known to the inventor, and the present invention, follows immediately below:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,752 issued to Debra L. Copeland et al. on Nov. 17, 1992 describes a Flashlight Holder Apparatus wherein a flexible tube is secured to "C" clamp at one end, and to a flashlight holder at the opposite end. This tube does not pass light, but a supplementary fiber optic cable is provided which may be secured to the end of the flashlight, to provide "pinpoint" light emission, i.e., within a wall cavity, etc. However, no disclosure is made of any radial light emission from any portion of the cable, which would appear to be desirable in view of the need to illuminate the interior of a wall cavity or the like. Yet, Copeland et al. clearly do not anticipate such a need or function for their apparatus, as FIGS. 9 and 10 clearly show light emitting only from the end of the fiber optic cable, and the term "pinpoint illumination" (col. 4, line 3) does not describe illumination from other than the relatively small end of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,168 issued to John M. Davenport et al. on Oct. 26, 1993 describes a Projection Headlamp Lighting System Using A Light Conductor Having Stepped Termination. The apparatus comprises a central light source and a fiber optic cable transmitting the light to a projecting lens. The device is adaptable for vehicle lighting, i.e., headlights, by means of the stepped end of the cable, which provides different focal lengths for the light transmitted from the cable and thus provides a spread of light from a concentrated central area to the outlying edge of the projected light pattern. No mention is made of radial or lateral emission of light from the sides of the cable, as such would diminish the light transmitted through the cable to the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,215 issued to Emily R. Jackson on Dec. 28, 1993 describes a Portable Electric Food Warming Apparatus Having A Removable Tray Insert. The lower portion of the tray includes a periphery having a fiber optic cable imbedded in a channel therein, to illuminate the contents of the tray. The fiber optic cable emits light laterally, but is an inflexible, rigid installation, confined within a channel within the periphery of the tray. The Jackson device would not be suitable for use in the environment of the present invention, as (1) light is emitted laterally in only one direction, with light from other directions being blocked by the channel in which the cable is seated; (2) no light is emitted from the end of the cable, as in the present invention; and (3) the cable cannot flex to be positioned as desired, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,731 issued to John M. Davenport et al. on Jan. 11, 1994 describes a Fiber Optic Lighting System Using Conventional Headlamp Structures, which system is somewhat related to the '168 patent to the same inventors and discussed above. Again, a central lighting source is used to provide light to a fiber optic cable, which transmits the light to a projection means, in this case, a conventional headlight assembly less the incandescent bulb. As in the '168 patent discussed above, any lateral emission of light from the cable would be undesirable, as such lateral light emission would degrade the amount of light transmitted to the headlight assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,330 issued to Russell B. Pillers et al. on May 3, 1994 describes a Light Box adapted for use in instruments used in internal medical examination. An external light source is provided, with a flexible fiber optic cable extending therefrom which is inserted into the body of the patient. The Pillers et al. invention is directed to a means of mounting the cable to the light box, and does not disclose any lateral emission of light from the cable. In fact, the cable disclosed in the Pillers et al. patent includes a protective sheath therearound, and any lateral emission of light would reduce the amount of light transmitted to the cable end, as in many of the devices discussed above. Such reduction of axially transmitted light in a fiber optic cable, is generally not desirable in most applications, the present invention being one of the exceptions to that rule.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,792 issued to Rainer Neumann on Jun. 6, 1995 describes an Illumination Device For Vehicles, having a single light source which supplies a plurality of fiber optic cables to distribute the light to various sources. Each of the fiber optic cables includes a reflective mirror at its output end, which mirrors may be selectively positioned to allow light to pass from the cable through a lens for external illumination, or which may alternatively be positioned to reflect the light to another position, somewhat in the manner of the mirror arrangement in a single lens reflex camera. No disclosure is made of lateral emission of light from the sides of the cables, nor of any flexibility in the cables, which features would not be required in the automotive primary lighting system environment of the Neumann apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,621 issued to Eric J. Raskas on Jul. 4, 1995 describes an Illuminatible Shoelace Device, wherein two substantially equal lengths of flexible fiber optic material extend from a central lighting source, containing one or more LEDs. A single tubular woven covering is disposed over the fiber optic strands, to provide sufficient strength for the lace. The central lighting source is placed at the base of the lacing eyelets, and the fiber optic laces are laced conventionally thereacross. Raskas teaches away from the present invention, due to (1) the need for Raskas to install the lighting source medially between two sections of fiber optic cable, (2) the lack of axial illumination from the ends, and (3) the woven lace material over the fiber optic cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,806 issued to Hideyuki Kato on Jul. 25, 1995 describes an Illumination Device wherein means to reduce the loss of light transmission in bends in a fiber optic system, are disclosed. The Kato device is primarily directed to use as the primary lighting system for the vehicle (i.e., headlights) and as such, the transmission of light radially or laterally from the fiber optic light path is undesirable. In the present invention, lateral or radial losses through the sides of the cable, due to relatively sharp bends or other means, is desirable, in order to make the lateral surface of the cable more visible. Moreover, the Kato system is not physically flexible, as in the present invention, for positioning as required and for compact storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,056 issued to Harlan J. Brothers on Sep. 26, 1995 describes a Luminous Pull-Cord For Electrical Switch Operation, comprising suitable electrical power conversion means to illuminate an LED, which in turn illuminates a fiber optic cable or cord extending therefrom. Brothers describes his cord as allowing the light to radiate radially outward from the sides of the cord or cable, as in the present invention. However, several other differences are apparent: (1) Brothers specifically provides electrical circuitry allowing his device to be powered from 110 to 120 volt a. c. electrical power, and specifically teaches away from battery power as being too costly, whereas the present invention uses vehicle battery power, and (2) Brothers is silent regarding any axial light emission from the end of the cord, as provided by the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,574 issued to Tseng-Lu Chien on Dec. 12, 1995 describes a Shoulder Band With An EL Light Strip, which is removably attachable to a handbag, suitcase, or the like. The shoulder band and EL (electroluminescent) strip are relatively broad and flat bands, and when the EL strip is secured to the shoulder strap or band, any light radiation is strictly in a single direction, rather than radiating omnidirectionally outwardly from the sides, as in the present fiber optic cable. Moreover, Chien requires relatively complex electronic circuitry, to modify the electrical current from the d. c. provided by his battery power source, to the a. c. required to operate the EL strip. The present invention makes use of d. c. electrical power either directly or indirectly from the vehicle electrical system, to provide power for a light used with the present invention. Further, the Chien EL strip is an electrically powered light emitting device, and cannot function without electrical power applied directly thereto, while the fiber optic cable used in the present invention is merely a transmitter, and utilizes light provided from another source; it should be noted that such light may be non-electric, as the fiber optic cable itself is not dependent upon electricity for operation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.